A new Death
by RandomStormx
Summary: Clary is in LA visiting her brother, Jonathan. She died and she will wake up a vampire. What will she do? How react? Will she still be sweet and naive? "My name is Jace, and Clarissa Morgenstern, you are mine." is the last thing she saw, and then her life changed forever.
1. A warm welcome

I woke up all ready to go. I haven't seen Jon in over a year, and I missed him so much. This summer I will be spending in LA with him, I got so tired of New York. I guess the main reason for that is school, but I plan on catching up on everything I have missed over the school year. There are only two things that kept me together:

1\. Simon- my best friend aka. the nerdiest dork in the school. I actually admired his knowledge of Star Wars and LOL (his lifetime game obsession), he made me watch him play it. Not fun. But I still love him. Since Jon left, Si and I got really close. He is like a brother to me. We made a deal to hear over the phone every night so I can tell him everything about LA...

2\. Swimming. I didn't really befriend much people from my swimming team, that's not why I trained. I was the best on my team. Jon and I learned how to swim when I was only three and he six. He was still always better than me so when he left for LA I promised him I will win him over in freestyle. I was really short, and that was a disadvantage, but I never let that stop me. I _will_ swim faster than him. Besides that I really enjoyed the way water and I worked.

Jocelyn came in my room rushing as always "You should get down, your taxi will be here in two minutes."

I nodded my head and went over to get my luggage.

"Now, you know what we talked. Behave. No alcohol or drugs. And no boys."

I rolled my eyes "Mum I am sixteen, I know everything."

She came over and hugged me "I know, It's just, I will miss you, and.. ok you should go " she said letting me from the hug, I saw a tear forming in her eye "Love you".

"Love you too mum" I yelled getting out of the room after kissing her on the cheek "I'll call you when I get there!" And with that I left.

* * *

When I arrived in LA, I saw that I got a text from Jon giving me the address, and apologizing for not being there. Something about getting stuck at work. What ever I thought.

Arriving at the destination I saw a big house. It was actually an old fire station which I guessed he redecorated. I could see a huge backyard with a pool. I found the key when I lifted one of the tiles of the floor just as my brother instructed me. I got in getting a strange vibe. There was a smell of alcohol and something else I didn't quite recognize. I picked up my bags and started going for the stairs assuming my bedroom would be up there. "The door" I mumbled, when I heard them slam behind me. I turned to see a beautiful, tall man around my brothers age standing in front of me. He was smirking at me his golden eyes shining bright, his blond, curly hair was just above his wide shoulders. He looked like an athlete in a way.

"I was expecting you, Jonathan told me his little sister would be coming, but I didn't have you in mind" he said looking me up and down. He bit his lip taking a deep breath.

What the hell was that supposed to mean

"Well yes.. umm.. I'm Clary..."

"Yes. I know, when I'm done with you, I am sure we will have a lot of fun. Now tell me, what is your death wish?"

I chocked "Wha- What do you mean my death wish?" I spoke quietly. This guy was really kreeping me out, and I really didn't know what to do since he was blocking the front door. I started looking around hoping he wouldn't notice much.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that. You see, your brother and I have completely different opinions. He wants to be a good boy, and me on the other hand, well, when _I_ see something I want, I take it. And I want _you_ Clary."

I knew this was wrong, and yet there I was staring at him, finding him more and more attractive. He looked so mysterious, and he was dangerous, and still I wanted to trust him. No, I can't, this is a joke. He is joking. I was still speechless. I wanted to say something, but every time I would open my mouth not a word came out.

"You smell so good. I can't wait to taste you" he continued

He was now in front of me, I didn't even see him move yet there he was smelling like fresh air with a hint of mint, God what was that

"Don't be scared, I'll take care of you, just relax. It will be much easier for both of us"

He opened his mouth, and I could see his perfectly white teeth too sharp to exist in this world.

I couldn't speak, my throat was on fire, he was not joking, I could see it in his eyes. I was scared to death and yet I didn't move. He put his arms around my waist, and put his mouth to my neck, breathing in my scent.

"I can't wait to see how you turn out. Little, scared, naive Clary" he whispered against my neck. I could feel his warmth

My mind was a blur. Who even was he? Did Jon tell him I was coming? I felt sharp pain in my neck and I could feel something dripping down my skin. Blood. Time was getting faster. It didn't hurt anymore. I was getting really tired, my eyes felt heavy...

He bit his arm and put It in my mouth. I didn't have an exact thought on that, but It felt wrong and right at the same time. Did I trust him? Am I dying? Why was I so calm yet so... ugh.. His blood kind of tastes good. What is this?

"My name is Jace, and Clarissa Morgenstern, you are mine." was the last thing I saw before my mind went black...


	2. So It Begins

I woke up with a feeling of new. Unexplainable. My throat was sore, but besides that I felt amazing. I could hear and smell everything better. Everything was so sharp. I could hear Jace and Jonathan talking on the other side of the room, I sat up on the letter couch. I was wearing black shorts and a black crop top in which I don't remember coming here.

"What the fuck Jace?! Why would you turn her?! She is _my_ _little_ sister!" Jonathan yelled

"Look, she is awake now. Let me talk to her now, and you and I will argue on this later. But let me tell you, she is a perfect one of a kind, you'll see"

"It's done now, but don't think you'll get away with this" and Jonathan left the room slamming the door shut.

He was so annoying sometimes. I mean I don't even care...

"How do you feel?" Jace asked looking at me

"Good." I said not looking at him

"Don't lie to me. I know when you're lying." he came up to me and kneeled in front of me taking my chin in his hands and making me look him directly in the eyes "We are going to be together for a very long time, the least you can do is act nice."

"I don't think you are the type of a guy who enjoys the company of nice girls, besides I didn't lie. I _do_ feel good."

He smirked standing up "You are right. But I do wonder, how is your throat? I mean, if you plan on surviving, you might as well want some blood?"

"Whatever you say goldie locks" I stood up too quickly, I fell right on him. His arms were now around my waist. 'What a fail' I thought

"You know, I know you liked me, but I didn't expect you to be all over me as soon as you woke up"

"You are so annoying" I said taking his arms off of my waist.

"Well, I see your attitude has changed. You don't even care to ask what I did to you?"

I raised my hands giving him a questioning look

"I turned you into a vampire. You have to feed on blood of another human to survive"

"Good." I didn't even care. I guess when he turned me I changed. The old Clary would be thinking over and over how her life is over. I was so scared then, and now when I think about It, I was too naive "When do I get to eat?" My mind wasn't working right, I needed something to make me feel better, and as I trusted Jace, that would've been blood.

He went out of the room and came back in a second. He was now holding a blond girl who was screaming.

"She's all yours" he told me

I could hear her hurt beating, she was scared out of her life.

"Don't be scared" I told her.

She stopped screaming, took a deep breath and looked me right in the eyes. I didn't know what I was doing, Jace didn't even tell me what I was supposed to do, yet I was enjoying this so much, and I knew It was wrong, but I couldn't care less.

"What is your name sweety?" I asked her

"Emma" she told me her voice even

"And, what do you think I will do to you?"

"Kill me" she said without hesitating

"I feel good today. So, tell me, Emma, what do you want me to do with you? What is your death wish?"

"I want a goodbye kiss from you." she was now standing in front of me

I gave her a smirk

I put my arm around her shoulder, and kissed her lips. She tasted like alcohol, scotch maybe. I bit her bottom lip asking for more, and she opened her mouth deepening the kiss. I heard Jace chuckle. The kiss ment nothing to me, but I knew Jace liked It, and no matter how annoying he was to me, I still wanted to make him want me. I wanted him, but would never let him know that. I felt connected with him in a way I never felt before, and I knew nothing about him.

I kissed her cheek going to her ear, and whispered "bye." I felt her breath tremble before I bit her smooth neck. Her blood tasted sweet and a bit sour. It was like a healing drink for myself. I felt more alive, and so I bit deeper.

"I knew you would like her, she is type zero, my favorite."

I drained every last drop of her, and now could feel more than one pair of eyes on me. I saw my brother standing by the door with a very tall and attractive girl, and two guys one looking similar to the girl, dark brown almost black hair, and the other covered in glitter from his hair and clothing to even his nails. He was smiling at me and I didn't give a fuck, again. They all looked friendly, but too shocked.

"Shut up Jace" I whispered my voice harsh and dry

"I didn't know you were into girls?"

"I'm not"

"That's enough Jace" I could hear my brother " I want to talk to her. Now."

Jace rolled his eyes, gesturing with his arm for me to go to my brother

I started walking to Jon, this time in control of my body. I felt a hand on my arm, stopping me instantly. "I liked that" Jace whispered in my ear. And I, very aware of everyone being able to hear me, said "I did too", and left the room, Jonathan following me, with a huge smile on my lips. Jace, and everyone else, was left in that room not moving, too surprised. I win. I always win.

* * *

 **Let me just tell you: Clary is not gay, nor she will be in my story! This was only to seduce Jace, and that's It.**

 **Anyways let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **Was it too short? I kind of feel It's really short, but I've been writing It for so long, I don't even know. Next chapter will be longer I promise you that.**

 **Oh one more thing: Do you like Clary more like this or the old naive? I kind of like her better now... I was just like her before, nice to everyone, but nope not anymore.. People just use you, and when they don't need you anymore they throw you away.. Don't let them do that to any one of you!**

 **Wow what a chatter I am lol bye cupcakes x -RandomStormx**


	3. Let's explain

**Shout out to _greygirl2358_! Girl you are my idol! I love and appreciate your reviews soo much! 3**

 **Just to mention, I don't know where I got the idea of vampires, they are not like the ones from TMI or TVD or even Twilight and other stuff, It's kind of mixed lol**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think and review. It really means a lot :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any of its characters! We can thank Cassandra Clare on that!**

* * *

Jon took my hand and literally dragged me up the stairs and through a long hallway. It was really bright, and all that light really bothered my eyes. He opened the door on the end of the hall and gestured for me to come in. My bags were next to a king sized bad. There was a balcony that was showing to the street and a window right next to It. I immediately shut the curtains. I couldn't bare the light, and only when I remember that I used to be a 'day' person... The room itself seemed pretty decent, not too big, but perfect sized. The walls were colored in a pastel purple, almost blue color, and my favorite part of the room consisted of everything an artist needed. I loved art, that is mostly what I did in my free time. Actually, that's what I did most of the time.

"Magnus is working on something to help you with the Sun situation" he told me sitting down on my bed

"Sooo... What now" I asked not knowing what's supposed to happen now

"Nothing. All you need to know is that, now that you are a vampire, you will have to feed on a human every day. That doesn't necessarily mean you have to kill them, like Emma..."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he put his hand up telling me not to

"Let me finish. You won't die. Like ever. You will live forever unless someone puts a dagger through your heart, which I won't ever let happen. Also, as you know, you have better hearing, eyesight, and can move faster. Jace will teach you how to control everything I have mentioned, and also he will teach you how to fight, since there are other creatures who don't like us as much." he finished

"Oh, and one more thing, Magnus is a warlock, and Alec, Isabelle, Jace and I are vampires. Of course you too. Now, let me hear you questions, I am sure you have some."

"Well, first of all" I started "I liked killing that girl, and she tasted good. As for the questions, why the fuck does Jace keep calling me ' _his'_?!"

He gave me a smile at that "He turned you, that's how things go. Of course he can't tell you what to do or not do, but he is the one that has to train you, and if he ever gets in trouble, he will call you, and trust me, if you don't come, It hurts badly."

"Who turned you?" I asked all annoyed

"We were all turned by Valentine. We don't know much about him besides his name, but let's just say we all hate him."

"Why not kill him then?" I shot right away

"If he dies, we all die. Including you. We are all connected."

"Why did he turn you? Why did Jace turn me?" my voice was getting higher, I was getting a bit frustrated

"Valentine has people who he doesn't like, let's just say we do his dirty work instead of him, and as for Jace, well, he always gets what he wants. I am sorry It had to be you, but It's done now. Look on the bright side of It, we will be siblings for a lifetime."

"Don't pity me, I am not sorry." the truth, I _was_ telling, but I still didn't know how I felt about Jace making a decision whether I live or die "What about Jocelyn?"

"You _will_ have to stay here, but don't worry about her, we'll take care of It. You will live here in LA, and will go to school here too."

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I would like to unpack my things"

"Sure" he said leaving the room.

I was lying in my room for quite some time just watching at the ceiling when I heard footsteps in the hallway. By the walking I could hear It was Jace. He knocked on my door twice and then came in without even waiting for an answer.

"Well come in!" I yelled rolling my eyes.

"Well I could hear you doing nothing, so what's the point?"

"What if I was doing something?"

"Such as?" he sat in a chair next to the door

"I don't know. Never mind"

He chuckled, and gave me his now, oh well known smirk "Your training starts tomorrow at five but I thought we could go and celebrate?"

"Five as in five in the morning?"

"Indeed."

"What did you have in mind? I mean where are we celebrating?"

His eyes got darker and his smile even wider. His fangs were sharp and as white as ever. I wonder how many times does he brush them. What if they fall out? Hmm

"There is a club not far from here..."

"Do I get to drink?" I cut him off

"As much as you wish."

All though I didn't think there was something to celebrate, I really needed a drink "Give me five"

"Sure" he said sitting still

"Umm get out maybe?" I said giving him a questioning look

"Oh come on, who do you think changed you? Oh and Izzy said you can keep the top or whatever, and Magnus gave me this bracelet for you. He said It will help you control"

I rolled my eyes. By his behavior I knew he was a fuckboy, he has seen a lot, and has already seen me, and I didn't care anyway. I quickly went to my dresser. I found a dark-red mini skirt which I have actually never worn before, but decided to try It out. With that I pared a black sleeveless shirt which had a triangle, two arrows and a 'weekend warrior' caption on It. I also put my black boots on, and for make up just foundation, mascara and a black lipstick, which I wore only for Halloween, but found that it looked good with the outfit. l still had two more minutes so I decided to paint my nails in red. Maybe I went to far with the black and red theme, but I kind of liked It. I took the bracelet from Jaces hand and put It on my wrist. It stung my skin a little but after few seconds It felt as if I had nothing on my hand. I didn't feel any different. The bracelet was silver and had little diamond shaped stones placed randomly. It was beautiful!

"Done" I stood in front of Jace, his eyes were scanning me from bottom slowly to the top. When our eyes met I smirked

I used a chance and sat in his lap putting one hand over his shoulders, and my legs in his other arm. His grip on my legs was strong, I whispered in his ear "Like what you see Wayland?"

"I guess you'll never know" he whispered standing up and putting me back in the chair. I chocked. "Hurry up!" he yelled. I could hear a smile forming on his lips as he was walking down the stairs

"Oh I know" I whispered to myself, all though I know he heard...

* * *

 **Sooo guysss the next chapter will be in the club and a morning practice hmmm wonder what will happen :)**

 **Also I just realized that this chapter is short too... Dang ittt.. Sorry everyone I will try to write more next time!  
**

 **Also have a nice weekend! (It's already 8:30pm on a Saturday here) soo I'm gonna go wash my hair... bye beez -RandomStormx**


	4. Clubbing hurts

We were walking down the street. I was staring upfront trying to avoid any form of conversation. I just needed a drink or two. Actually I was planning on getting drunk since I have nothing better to do, and I want my brain to slow down. It's literally screaming in my head 'Feed me! Feed me!' I just hope It's not gonna be like this forever because It's fucking annoying. I do notice how suddenly everything bothers me. Every _thing_ and every _one_ is fucking annoying.

"Remember, I'm taking you to this club so you can drink alcohol, not drain another human."

"And why is that?" he can't control me, he is _not_ going to boss around here.

"I personally don't care, but your brother ordered me to control you and if you learn now, you won't have a problem later on..."

"Whatever Jace" and in this exact moment I decided I won't go by his 'rules'

I could hear the club now, meaning we were almost close. I know I can't hear very well yet since I was told It would take time to develop my abilities to the fullest. I can hear this though. Loud music, humans laughing, jumping around... What most amazes me is that I can smell their sweat and cheap perfumes, but most of all _blood_. It's calling me, challenging me to come and have a taste. I won't do that yet. First, I'll have more fun before I ruin the party. Now that I think about It, maybe perfumes were invented to cover the scent of blood. I'll look that up online later, but I know I won't get the answer I'm looking for, maybe because It's false or maybe because of this topics secrecy.

"Clary! Wait for me!" I could hear Jace shouting from behind. I didn't even notice I was 'running'. I was too much in my thoughts to notice... I was in front of the club door, and there was this huge guy blocking my entrance.

Jace was now behind my back, holding my waist with his huge hands. Oh, how I wonder what those fingers could do...

"Hello Mike" Jace called "This is my girlfriend, Clary, I'm sure you can let us in" I could feel a smile forming on his face, I wanted to punch him so bad and he knew It.

The guy that Jace called Mike looked stoned. He stepped aside without even saying a word. Well people here are too strange for my taste. I stepped inside, hot air hitting my face. Jace was pushing me from the back. I couldn't move, my head was all over the place, the scent was too strong. I could almost taste the blood on my lips. Actually, there was blood, I realized I have been biting my lip this whole time.

"Stop that and move right now." Jace was now in front of me, pulling on my hand. I couldn't tell where we were going. I heard a loud bang, It reminded me of door closing. Suddenly, I was pinned on a wall, my hands above my head.

"Clarissa! Snap out of It! You aren't killing anyone tonight, and if you even try I will make sure you get punished. Don't do It Clary, don't let Jonathan be right..."

"Sorry..." I mumbled. Blood left a bitter taste in my mouth, I kind of liked It, all though I am positive I wouldn't go around drinking my own blood. That would be a waste...

"Let's just have a fun night, and stay out of trouble. Is that okay?"

I nodded

"I asked if that was okay Clary?"

"Yes. It is fine." I said raising my voice slightly

"Good. Now come, I wanna see how long does It take before you become drunk"

I rolled my eyes, and he grinned. Well I hope It doesn't take long. I did drink on a few parties I've attended, but I never let It get out of control...

He ordered two vodkas. I didn't expect that, I never drank It, but It's one of the most popular drinks, there for my conclusion is It has to be good

"Bottoms up Cherry"

"I took the glass, and pored the drink down my throat, It left a burning trace all the way down my stomach. I like It, It feels worm.

"I'll have one more." I told the guy at a bar "Actually, I will have the whole bottle, he'll pay" I said pointing a finger at Jace

He looked a little shocked "Well, didn't you say something about It all being on the house?"he was looking at the guy behind the bar, a smile forming on his lips

"I thought I did, sir."

Okay, what's with the 'sir' thing?! I grabbed my bottle and started to the couch I saw the nearest. It was empty, and It looked as a perfect spot to get wasted. I sat down, and took another sip. The music was loud, and I couldn't get the scent out of my mind. Jace was now next to me

"Don't you want to share?" he asked making a puppy face. I shoved the bottle in his hands rolling my eyes. He threw his head back, and took a long sip. His Adam's apple was really showing, and I could see every sip he has swallowed going down his throat

"Not that much you idiot!" I started for the bottle, but he turned his head, so I couldn't reach It. I started hitting his arm.

"Fine. Here you go..." he finally gave me my vodka back, It was already half way done.

"Could you go? That girl over there is eye fucking you, and I really want to drink in peace"

"That's Aline, she's been hitting on me since, like, five months. She's not really my type, too slutty if you ask me..." he was looking me directly in my eyes, every word perfectly still. At least I know he's not lying...

"Why not tell her to fuck off?" I took another sip of vodka, the bottle was getting emptier, I will need another one soon...

"I did. A couple of times actually... Besides, if you haven't noticed there is a guy doing the same thing to you since we came in. He thinks he can fuck you good. You can see it all over his face. I'll have to deal with him later."

"Let me have him first, I'm curious whether he's right." The guy _is_ hot. Tall, black hair, black eyes. He's leaning on a wall, with a bear in one and a phone in the other hand. He occasionally looks up to me, and when he sees I'm looking at him, he smiles and lifts his beer as if to cheer. I lift my vodka, and we drink at the same time.

"I don't like him Clary..."

"I know you're not gay, Jace..."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." I said giving him a smile and heading to the bar to take another bottle. This one hasn't gotten much out of me, but I do feel that with another bottle of vodka I would be perfectly drunk. As I'm opening a new bottle, the 'eye fucker' guy sits right next to me.

"You have a lot of potencial, I see. You drank the whole bottle, yet you look perfectly normal."

"You can't get enough of what you like."

I wasn't really interested in this conversion. Especially with Jace dancing with that blond chick. He was literally sitting next to me two seconds ago. It's not even dancing at this point, they are literally about to fuck each other in the middle of the dance floor.

He saw. Jace saw I was looking. He's smirking. I hate him.

My thoughts are, again, disrupted by the 'e.f. guy' "And what is it that you like?"

"It depends on what topic are we talking here. If it's food I like waffles, if It's music I like pop, hip hop, dance whatever soo..."

"I see the way you're looking at him"

I took another sip. What a fool I was, everyone could see It.

"I can help you forget It" he whispered in my ear.

I could feel his hand on my thigh. It send chills down my body, and through my spine. His warm breath on my skin, God It felt good. I could feel the heat rushing between my legs. I stood up searching for his lips. He found mine even before I could think about It. His lips were soft and warm, his breath tested as beer, It felt wrong still. I didn't care. I wanted this. He stood up deepening the kiss, and my hands were gripping his soft hair. I couldn't control myself. I wanted so much more. His hands were going from my waist down my legs and lifting me up, so now he was carrying me to the back of the club.

He parted our lips shortly and breathed out "I'm Sebastian."

"Clary" I said quickly rushing back to his lips.

We took the keys of the room three and went inside not even parting our lips. I pushed him back on the bed so I was straddling his hips. I could feel his erection under me as he growled deep from his throat.

I was just about to have _sex_ with a _stranger_ , and It felt so wrong, yet so right. I have only had sex once before, and It was with Simon. We soon after realized that was a mistake, and forgot all about It.

I took my shirt off, I was left in my black, lacy bra. His hands soon found my chest, and I started kissing his chin going to his ear and his neck.

No.

I found It.

His vein was blue and untouched. The blood rushing through It so fast. I took a deep breath. It smelled even better than that girl I had.

Before I even knew It my fangs were out. There is no going back now anyway. I can enjoy as much as I want to.

I bit him, and he screamed as a little girl. His blood was sweet and bitter, It slid down my throat so easily. It was dark red, and smelled different. I bit even deeper. I could feel his pulse slowing down. He's not going to last long. I have to stop.

The door opened with a force, they slammed at the wall. Jace.

"Stop It now!" he yelled, his voice harsh, he was angry. I didn't stop. I can pull just a little bit more from him, just a few seconds.

I felt arms around my waist, Jace was pulling me backward. "You are going to regret this Cherry" he whispered in my ear. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and everything became dark. It was finally quiet...

I woke up standing. I couldn't move my arms or my legs. They were really heavy. The room I was in was simple and neat. Dark grey walls, black carpet, white bed sheets, a book case and a chair in which was _Jace_.

"You are awake, I see. I told you not to do it Clary. Now, about your punishment..."


	5. A perfect balance

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare!_**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _I woke up standing. I couldn't move my arms or my legs. They were really heavy. The room I was in was simple and neat. Dark grey walls, black carpet, white bed sheets, a book case and a chair in which was_ _Jace_ _._

 _"You are awake, I see. I told you not to do it Clary. Now, about your punishment..."_

* * *

"What do you mean 'my punishment'? Why the fuck am I in chains?!" I started yelling, my voice was rough and my neck hurt a little. Did Jace snap my neck?! Why would he do that, I mean I would've stopped anyway... Chains were wrapped around my skin tightly, and they were really heavy. My arms up in air and legs spread as if I were doing splits, and the worst of all I can't move an inch.

"You can ask your brother who is about to come in three, two..."

And Jon was in, his face showing no emotion, and he almost looked annoyed. All though I could see he didn't appreciate seeing me like this.

"I told you Jace... You knew too." he spoke

"I kind of did, but I hoped I was wrong, and besides I really wanted to give her a lesson." he answered honestly, he was now grinning at me, his eyes crossing from my legs to my head. From the position I was in, it partly disgusted me and a small part of me felt relieved. Maybe he wants me as much as I want him. I would never admit it though...

"Clary?" Jonathan yelled in my face

"Yea, sorry, what did you say?"

"You are day dreaming again... I said I called mum, she knew."

"What do you mean she knew? Jonathan, what did she know?" I don't understand, it can't be that she... I mean she acted kind of weird when I was leaving, but I...

"She knew you would become a vampire. She said it was written in your destiny from the day you were born. Apparently, she knew about this whole world even before we were born, something about devils, and I don't even know. And of course, she knew I was a vampire, I told her, and she guessed that this is the part of life where you become one too. She didn't know Jace would turn you though. She said you can move in with me since I'm nineteen, and I can take care of you... We'll be going for your stuff next week, Friday maybe?"

"Umm... Yeah sure..." How did she know? I still don't understand... Jocelyn... She was always so vulnerable, well so was I. But still, something about that is...

"Clarissa, you should answer when we ask you something" Jace called

"Can you not talk to her like that? She's still my sister. And were those really necessary?" Jon said showing on chains

"As I said, and will repeat again, she is mine, and this is her punishment. She has been warned, and yet she didn't go by the rules..."

"Jon, will you really let him do this to me?!" he can't... He wouldn't...

"I am truly sorry, but I can't object on it. He has all the rights because he's your creator..." he gave me an apologetic look.. "Look I'll just go, and we'll talk later. Oh, and Izzy told me that you two will be going to the shopping mall later, cuz' she wants to get to know you... Good luck with that." he left, and Jace locked the door.

"Oh, Cherry, you'll have so much fun with Isabelle I almost feel sorry for you" he said, a smile playing on his lips. What's that supposed to mean? I gave him a confused look

"You'll see babe."

I rolled my eyes at his 'babe' "Sooo what now?"

"I don't know... Hmmm maybe..." he was circling around me, looking me up and down. He looked so concentrated. I wonder what was going through his head. His beautiful, gold hair was shiny, I wanted to touch It, to see was it really as soft as it looks. His golden eyes were darker than usual, filled with a desire and want, they looked hungry. His shirt was glued to his body, I wish he wasn't wearing a shirt. God, why are you so cruel? He took It off. Why did he take it off. What.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion

"Well, you said you wanted my shirt off, I personally don't mind, and I see you don't either..."

"Damn it! I was thinking out loud." I took a moment to admire the view. Good job Clary, I started nodding myself.

"Wow, you're so cute when you do that." he was smiling ear to ear

"Oh come on..." but his abs, and that sic pack. His skin looked smooth, but he was built amazingly, his chest was a dream come true. I wanted to touch him so bad. To feel his skin on mine.

"You know, I would stand in front of you shirtless every minute of the day, if you would watch me like that every time..." he whispered in my ear. I didn't even notice when he got behind... His hands were on my hips, his body pressed against mine. He started kissing my neck, his lips soft and wet, sending chills through my spine. He was now pressed even harder against my back, and I could feel his abs and his warmth. His hands were going lower"It's only fair like this Clary" he whispered in my neck, ripping my shirt from the sides as they fell, in two perfect pieces, on the ground. One of Jace's hands was now moving up to cup my breast. I was wearing my plain, black bra, nothing special, and I regret it... Jace was kissing my neck still, and I moaned from pleasure, I could feel myself getting wet. His hand was moving down to my shorts, unbuttoning it and slipping in my pants. He started rubbing my clit. At this point I was already panting heavily. I could feel his dick getting harder, it was hitting my back. Jace slipped one of his fingers inside me "Clary you're so tight, and wet, just for me." he whispered again, slipping another finger in. I could feel the heat rise up in my stomach, I was close, so close. He stopped, picked up his shirt from the floor, and put It back on.

"Do you regret it?"

"Do I regret what?" I asked all confused, why did he stop when I was so close... OH MY... HE DID IT ON PURPOSE. I HATE HIM SO FUCKIN' MUCH. I can't believe he would do that. And I was here thinking he liked me. Ohhh, I'm gonna get him back so good.

"Do you regret almost killing that friend of yours?" his smile fated

"You mean the one who I made out, and almost slept with?"

"Yes..."

"Well, no... Not exactly... You see, I regret not having sex with him, because he was hot, and..." should I say it?

"And what?"

"And not wearing a better bra today." that _is_ the truth, and there's no point in lying anyway...

"I regret not taking it off." he said smirking "Well I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee, if you hurry it might still be worm enough..."

"What do you mean by 'if I hurry' won't you let me go?"

"You missed your first day of practice, we all know whose fault is that now... First lesson would've been how to defend yourself so instead why don't you let yourself free and I will be waiting for you downstairs." He smiled and rushed out of the room giving me no chance to ask anything else.

These chains are really tight around my wrists and ankles, I can use that. I just have to pull hard enough. The chains are fixed on the floor and on the ceiling, it shouldn't be a problem to pull them out. I was always strong, I am a swimmer after all, I've done so many kicks and pulls, and now, that I am a vampire, I should be even stronger. I took a deep breath, and pulled my right arm on the left with as much force as I could. The chain was still around my wrist, but the other part of it was now on the floor, and I could move my arm. A little bit of the ceiling fell off and there was a bit of dust flying around, but I don't care anyway, it's Jace's room... I repeated the same process three more times, and I was now free to move. The chains had a key locket on themselves so I guess Jace will deal with that. I rushed downstairs, still wearing only a bra, to get my coffee. I did button up my shorts though.

When I entered the kitchen I got a few questioning stares.

"Couldn't you put on something sweetheart?" Jace asked giving me an 'innocent' smile

"Well, if you hadn't locked me, and ripped my shirt off I wouldn't have a reason to"

"You asked for it"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes. you did."

I could feel Jonathan staring at me in disbelief. He _should_ hear this. It was his ' _bff_ ' who did this to me. All of it...

"Okay, you two stop It! We all heard _everything_ so just, we don't need any more details." spoke the guy with a black T-shirt that had sparkling 'Magnus' on it. Well I just wonder who would that be... He was holding hands with the other guy who I guessed was Alec, if I remember well...

"Could you just give me the keys for these so I can go get ready?" I asked looking at Jace

"Sorry. Lost them" he said not even blinking

"What do you mean you lost them?" I yelled at him

"Find another way sweet heart"

I swear the next time I feel his boner I am going to brake his dick off.

I ran outside wondering what to do, well I have an awesome idea. I started collecting the branches from all over the backyard, which was huge by the way.

I went inside again "Does anyone have a lighter?"

"Umm I have one" Alec held out a green lighter from his back pocket. "Thanks" I smiled at him and went off to light a fire and add a few more branches and leaves. The fire was quickly building. I could hear everyone coming out to see what's going on, as I stepped into the fire. I could hear gasps and you could smell panic in the air

"Clary! You're gonna die get out now!" Jonathan was screaming loudly, he started to the fire, but I heard Jace telling him to stop, and holding him.

The fire didn't bother me. It felt perfect against me, the flames going up my body, trying to burn me. I could feel the iron slowly melting on my hands. Everything felt warm. But I was left in only my panties and a bra which was about to burn out, so I quickly got out and ran into the pool. The fire was out, my skin untouched. I felt stronger than before, and water felt different. Such a difference, between fire, which goes up, and water pushing down, it's so perfectly balanced. I noticed there was some iron left on my left arm. I rubbed my hand trying to get it off, but it was like it was part of my skin. I felt hands on my shoulders pulling me out, it was Jace.

"Clary are you okay? Something feels strange, what's going on?!" he rushed

"I feel perfect, even better actually, but there's this thing on my hand, it won't come off."

"That's okay then, we'll find a way, don't worry..."

"No. I like it. I want it to stay."

"As you wish."

"Now, I'll go get ready so we can go..." everyone was just standing there shocked "we... are... still going? Right Isabelle?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll go get ready too. Maggi babe, wanna come with us?" she said now more cheerful

"Oh My GAWDD Yasss! I would never miss a good shopping session" Magnus said pushing everyone into the house. The fire was extinguished now, I don't know who did it, but they worked fast.

Before I could get inside the house Jace pulled my arm "I knew you were different, Spittfire." he whispered in my ear and pushed me inside...

* * *

 **Hello loveliesss**

 **Sorry for not uploading any earlier, I have school...**

 **Let's just pretend that iron can melt that fast, just pretend for my own good. :)**

 **Also sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have time to read through it again and fix it since I have some additional classes tomorrow morning and have to get up early, and it's pretty late already...**

 **SOOOO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINKKK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! NIGHT EVERYONEEE XX -RandomStormx**


End file.
